I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicular fuel tanks and, more particularly, to such a fuel tank using a laminate structure for the fuel tank housing.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In one type of previously known fuel tank for a vehicle, the fuel tank is formed from two housing parts or halves which are formed from stamped metal. Each housing part includes outer peripheral flanges and the flanges are adapted to abut against each other. In doing so, a housing chamber is formed between the housing part which ultimately holds the fuel. These housing parts are then welded together thereby forming the fuel tank.
One disadvantage of this previously known fuel tank is that the stamped metal housing parts are relatively heavy and increase the overall weight of the vehicle. Additionally, in view of increased use of alternate fuels, such as methanol and gasohol, it may be necessary to construct such fuel tanks with higher corrosion resistant materials, such as stainless steel. That, in turn, increases not only the cost of material for the fuel tank, but also the manufacturing cost for the tank.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known fuel tanks is that the fuel tank, once constructed by welding the housing halves together, is relatively bulky for its weight and requires expensive tooling which is typically performed at a single location. This disadvantageously increases the shipping costs and handling costs for such fuel tanks.
There have, however, been previously known fuel tanks for vehicles made from synthetic materials, such as plastics. In one previously known fuel tank of synthetic material, the fuel tank is formed by blow molding the fuel tank from plastic. These previously known fuel tanks constructed by blow molding, however, are disadvantageous in several different respects.
One disadvantage of these blow molded fuel tanks is that the fuel tank lacks the rigidity and strength that is desirable in many applications.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known blow molded fuel tanks is that it is difficult and expensive to include other structures within the interior of the fuel tank. Such other structures include, for example, reservoirs, anti-slosh baffles, valving for emission controls, filler neck extensions and the like.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known blow molded fuel tanks is that the fuel tank, after construction, is bulky and relatively lightweight in construction. The bulkiness of these previously known fuel tanks due to their empty interior, results in high shipping, transportation and handling costs for the fuel tanks.